love that was in here (gone for someone else to share)
by shatteredpiecestogether
Summary: "Well, I guess that's it then." He too grabbed his coat and was now exiting the apartment. "Enjoy the food, guys." / au. aka the time when skye and ward broke up over something kind of dumb and fitzsimmons tried to talk some much needed sense into each of them. includes fitzward and skimmons friendship along with the cute ot4 and a bar fight so there's that.


love that was in here (gone for someone else to share)

.

"I said that I was sorry, can we just drop it already?" Ward bellowed, his hands finding their way into his hair for the fifth time since the argument had begun.

"No, we cannot!" Skye snapped back as her hands clenched at her sides. "I can't believe you right now!" Her voice had reached a new level of high, one that had Fitz covering his ears as he sat miserably in the corner of the apartment.

"You can't believe _me_? I can't believe _you_!" Ward's veins now seemed to be popping out of his arms, a sight which made even Simmons- who was on her way to earning a degree in biology- uncomfortable. "Skye, you're making the biggest deal imaginable out of nothing!"

"Nothing?" She shrieked, which caused a now upset Simmons to shield her ears. "_Nothing_? So the day in which I was born into this world means **nothing **to you? Nothing at all?" Fitz shook his head silently in the corner while muttering something incomprehensible. "Well, if that's the case then you wouldn't even care if I were dead now would you?" The couple in the corner shared a terrified glance.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Ward turned towards Fitz and Simmons, who were now facing the wall with their Chinese food untouched beside them. "Is she even making any sense?"

"Tha' Chinese food looks really good, don'cha think so Jemma?" Fitz inquired as an obvious attempt to deflect the presented question. Jemma nodded as a forced smile plastered itself onto her delicate face.

"Why yes, it most certainly does Fitz. Let's all just pick up our forks and-" She was instantly interrupted by Skye's ill-tempered voice.

"You know what? I'm done." She peered dangerously at Ward and then back at Fitz and Simmons. "We're done." Her coat was placed back onto her body and she was out the door before Ward even had a mere chance of responding. The room had fallen dead silent for a moment before Ward spoke up.

"Well, I guess that's it then." He too grabbed his coat and was now exiting the apartment. "Enjoy the food, guys." Fitz glanced wearily at Simmons once Ward had left. The air hung thickly above them and the room seemed to have gotten much larger.

"I'd better- I mean…"

"No, yeah. I get it. Go talk to him." Simmons smiled sadly at him. "He's your roommate, not to mention your best guy friend. He needs you right now. Besides," she stood up and extended a hand out to Fitz, "I'd better go and find Skye. Make sure she's okay and all." Fitz nodded.

"Yeah. I just," he grabbed onto Simmons' hand and hoisted himself up. "It can't end for them like this. Y'know? They were so… _happy_. I've never seen Ward as happy as he was with her, Jemma."

"Yes, well, let's each try and talk some sense into them, shall we?" Fitz dipped his head downward in agreement and they each smiled at the other. "Fitz?"

"Mhm?"

"You can let go of my hand, now."

"Right, sorry."

.

"Hello? Skye?" Simmons knocked on the door once more. "Are you in there?" Although they shared an apartment and Simmons most definitely possessed the other key, she did not wish to intrude on Skye. If Skye desired her company then she would make it known. "I've just come to make sure you were, well, okay and all. You know, because of the whole Ward forgetting your birthday was yesterday and you breaking up with him thing… Hello?" A sigh escaped her lips as she turned away, silently accepting the fact that Skye was not ready to discuss the events that had recently transpired with her. She was halfway down the hallway when she heard Skye's quiet voice from behind her.

"Simmons?" As Simmons spun around to face Skye she froze. Mascara was stained onto her face and her eyes were an intense red color. She illuminated sadness and everything that had to do with it.

"Oh, Skye." She entered the apartment as Skye broke down for what looked to be the second or third time. "Here," she passed her friend a tissue, "use this." Skye nodded graciously at her and blew her nose loudly, the sound provoking Jemma to scrunch up her own nose queasily.

"I just always thought that he was the one, you know?" Skye remarked sorrowfully as more tears made their way down her face. "I mean, we were so _good _together." Jemma nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you were. Which is why you should most definitely go talk to Ward about this whole thing and-"

"He's such a jackass!" Simmons was cut off by Skye's roaring voice. "I mean, what kind of boyfriend just forgets his girlfriend's birthday like that?" She blew into the tissue once more. "I'll bet that Fitz never forgot your birthday!"

"Fitz isn't my-"

"And Ward just thinks he's so perfect with his firm chest and expense leather jackets! You know, you're lucky. I'll bet that _Fitz _doesn't waste his money on stupid jackets like Ward does!"

"Fitz and I aren't-"

"Besides," Skye rambled on, "what kind of guy buys expense jackets for himself and then doesn't buy his girlfriend anything for her birthday?!" She was seething now, and Simmons had to pat her numerous times on the shoulder to stop her from shaking even more violently.

"Skye," Simmons began, grabbing onto her friend's hands, "listen to yourself. Don't you believe that you're blowing this just a tad out of proportion? I mean, sure Ward was being a bit tactless about this whole thing but…" She trailed off just as she realized that Skye was not in fact paying any attention to her whatsoever. "Skye?"

"What? Oh." Skye placed her full attention on Simmons now. "You're right. Ward is a total jerk and I should show him that I don't need him at all! Thanks, Simmons!" She beamed as she let go of Simmons' hand and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. "You're the best!" Simmons nodded apprehensively.

"_Right_… Right."

.

"Ward, come on! I know you're ignoring me, just pick up already!" Fitz groaned as he flipped his phone shut for the fifth time and counting. Ward was ignoring his pleading texts and frantic calls, which meant that Fitz had not the slightest clue where he had ran off to. That also meant that Fitz was now stuck in the back seat of a cab with the numbers on the meter climbing higher every second, as Ward had taken the car.

"Fight with your boyfriend?" Fitz glanced upwards to see the cab driver staring suggestively at him. His hands were gripped tightly onto the steering wheel and his whole demeanor screamed intrigued. Fitz's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Huh? Oh, Ward and I? No, no he's just a friend. I mean," Fitz decided to elaborate, as the driver did not look the slightest bit convinced. "He just broke up with his girlfriend, y'see. Well technically his girlfriend broke up with him but they're still broken up nonetheless. Anyway, well, my- ah, friend Jemma and I, we are sort of trying to get them back together. Y'know, to make them happy again." The driver nodded.

"This Jemma girl. You like her?"

"What? I mean…" Fitz bit his lip anxiously. "What makes y'say that?"

"Just the way you said her name." The driver looked directly at Fitz through the mirror. "You said it like it was something precious, like you wanted to hang onto it."

"Yeah, well…" The crimson color returned to his face. "This isn't about Jemma and me, alright? It's about our friends, Skye and Ward, and how we're trying to-" Fitz was unintentionally cut off by his cell phone ringing rather loudly. "I'd better get this." He mumbled, fumbling for the phone which was placed tightly in his pocket. "Hello? Oh, so now you answer my messages! That's plural, Ward! Yeah, well- why are you there? Fine, fine, I'll meet you, then." Fitz hung up his phone with a huff and directed his voice towards the cab driver once more.

"MacLaren's Pub, please."

.

As soon as Fitz had opened the door he was met by the smell of vomit and alcohol. A group of guys, from what he could then see, had drank too much and were being fussed over by their unimpressed girlfriends. It took a minute or two, but Fitz finally spotted Ward. He was sitting rather sloppily at a table, nursing a glass of beer. "Hey, Ward!" Fitz yelled amidst the crowd of people as he tried to gain his friend's attention. His voice went unnoticed, however, so he settled for walking towards Ward instead. "Hey," he made an attempt to smile when he finally reached the table. "You okay?"

"Me?" Ward took a swing of his drink. "Oh yeah, I'm good. Great, actually." He smiled widely. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought you were maybe upset. Over the whole Skye thing." Ward shrugged.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm over it." He grabbed onto Fitz's shoulders and shoved him into the seat beside him. "You know, I think that Skye was kind of weighing me down, now that I look at it." Fitz gazed at Ward unconvincingly.

"Weighing you down… how?"

"She was always nagging me, like a voice in my ear that never went away. Now that's gone." Ward swirled his drink around. "And I'm free."

"Free." Fitz repeated.

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a time. "It feels…"

"Feels like what?" Ward sighed.

"It feels like shit."

And that's when Skye walked in.

.

"Skye?" Simmons called, banging on the bedroom door rather pathetically. "Mind coming out and telling me what you're up to?"

"Just a sec!" Came Skye's muffled voice from inside. "I'm almost ready." True to her word, Skye emerged from her room only a minute later looking absolutely shocking.

"You look…"

"Like a whore," Skye piped up, grinning. "I know." Her tone was so light and casual it caused Simmons to be quite concerned for her friend. "That's the whole point," she added, sensing Simmons' confusion. "To make Ward see what he's missing. And that I'm doing totally fine."

"Yes, well, it's only been a few hours. Don't you think there is a more mature and proper way to handle this?" Simmons inquired lightly, flashing Skye a mangled grin. Skye shook her head, shooting down the idea of ever handling it differently.

"Nope. Just trust me, okay?" Simmons sighed.

"Alright, alright. Just one question, though. How are you going to make Ward see you like…this, exactly?" She asked, motioning to Skye's outfit. She was wearing a fitted black dress made of lace which extended to about her thighs, and heels that looked as if they were almost seven inches tall.

"Easy. You're going to call Ward and ask him where he is." Skye explained while picking up Simmons' smart phone. "Oh, and put it on speaker."

"I don't think…"

"Just do it, Simmons!"

"Alright, fine!" Simmons caved and dialed Ward's number. It rang multiple times, causing Skye to bite her nails in anticipation, before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hel- Fitz?" Simmons questioned, to which Skye mouthed Fitz's name with a confused look on her face. Simmons shrugged.

"Jemma? Hey, I'm with Ward and-" Skye rolled her eyes and signaled for Simmons to get on with it.

"Listen, could you tell me where you and Ward are? Sk-"

"Don't mention my name!" Skye whispered in a menacing tone. It was now Simmons' turn to roll her eyes.

"_Someone _wants to know." She exaggerated the 'someone', and Fitz caught on rather quickly.

"Ahh. Well tell that _someone _that we're at MacLaren's Pub."

"Great. Thank you, Fitz."

"You couldn't see me but I was winking."

"Alright, Fitz."

"Alright."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

"So," Skye announced once the conversation had ended, "MacLaren's it is."

.

"Is that?"

"Yep."

"She looks…"

"Yep."

"Wow. Y'really made a mistake with that one. I mean, it wasn't your fault I guess… Well it was but-" Ward glared at Fitz. "I'll stop talking, now."

"Good choice."

"Yeah…Hey," Fitz pointed towards Skye, who was accompanied by Simmons. "Who's she talking to?" The duo studied the man in front of Skye with matching looks of disappointment and repulsion. He looked to be in his thirties, with sleek black hair and dark brown eyes. Ward grunted.

"No clue." They studied the man a little longer, Ward tensing up whenever he gave Skye a rather indelicate look. "Look at the guy," Ward huffed, furrowing his eyebrows. "He's staring at Skye like she's some sort of, I don't know, meat or something." Fitz smirked teasingly.

"Grant Ward, jealous. Never thought I'd live t'see the day." Ward glared at Fitz for the second time.

"Shut up. Look," his eyes became surprisingly narrow and his jaw clenched. "He's _touching _her."

"Yeah," Fitz nodded in agreement. "It looks like he's about to k- oh no." He bowed his head in shame for his friend when Ward leaped from his seat and began to walk hastily towards the trio. Sure enough, only a minute later, a punch was thrown, and it did not come from the unnamed man.

"Ward!" Fitz, Skye and Simmons shouted simultaneously. Their cries went unrecognized by him, however, as he continued to wrestle with the man whom Skye was talking with only minutes before.

"You stay away from her!" Ward yelled as he dodged a punch. "She's my kind of girlfriend!"

"Yeah?" The man asked, attempting to knee Ward in the chest. "Then how come she was all over me, huh?"

"She was not all over you!" Another punch. "You're just delusional."

"Delusional, hey? You could tell that she was into me!" Ward became red in the face as he grabbed onto the man's head. A crowd had now began to form, Fitz, Skye and Simmons being in the center of it.

"Yeah, well, I love her! So there!" Ward bellowed, throwing the man onto the floor. The crowd cheered.

"Aww." Skye gushed, beaming. "That was… oddly sweet."

"Yeah, but look at them!" Fitz directed Skye's gaze back towards the fight, which was still going strong. "They're gonna kill each other! I have to break them up." He decided, his gaze set and serious. Simmons gripped onto his sleeve.

"Oh, Fitz, you can't do that!" She instructed. Her tone was pleading, almost desperate. "It's dangerous!"

"I can handle it." Fitz declared, swallowing down the impending lump in his throat. He carefully pried Simmons' hand from his sleeve and marched over to the two men. Skye gave Fitz a half-hearted salute while Simmons was nearing hysterics.

"You guys need to cut it out!" Fitz ordered. "Or else I'm gonna have to-"

That is when it all went black.

.

"I can't believe you got in the middle of a bar fight, Fitz!" Simmons cried from the front of the cab. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking to put a stop to their nonsense- _ow_." Skye grimaced.

"Sorry, but I have to get the glass out of your arm. That guy pushed you into that table pretty hard." She explained, squished between Fitz and Ward in the back seats.

"Just make it quick." Fitz requested, closing his eyes tightly. Skye nodded as she reached down and plucked the many shards of glass that littered his arm out and placed them in her lap. Once she was through with Fitz, she turned towards Ward with a scowling look on her face.

"And what were you thinking, punching Daniel?"

"Oh, so his name is Daniel is it?"

"Yes, it is." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing almost! What were you doing talking to Daniel over there while dressed like that?" He motioned towards Skye's attire. "You never dress like that! What, were you trying to get some guys' attention or something?"

"Yes!" Skye yelled, exasperated. "Yes I was trying to get some guys' attention!"

"Oh, so we're broken up for a few hours and suddenly you just-" Skye interrupted, clearly annoyed.

"I was trying to get your attention, dumbass!"

"_Oh_."

"Yeah."

Ward fumbled with his shirt. "Did you catch what I said back there? While punching that guy- Daniel out?" He spoke awkwardly now, in a voice almost completely unlike his own.

"The whole 'I love her' thing?" Skye bit the inside of her cheek. "Yeah, I caught it."

"Yeah, well. It's true, you know. I do, uh…"

"Love me?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Skye smiled brightly. Her smile seemed to light up the entire vehicle, illuminating everybody with its radiant sun-like glow. "Because I love you, too."

"Awww!" Both Fitz and Simmons gushed, watching the couple with smiles of their own. They each looked at the other and smiled.

.

"Fitz?"

"Yes, Simmons?"

"You can stop staring at me now. We've arrived to your apartment."

"Right, sorry."

.

**A/N:** Wow I wrote that all in one sitting. Okay so I know this is kind of dumb but it was supposed to be a silly/humorous thing so. I hope you laughed or smiled at least once.

I referenced How I Met Your Mother in here, whoever acknowledges the reference correctly gets a cookie. :)

By the way, my tumblr url has changed. I'm now skyejohnsonn so you guys should follow me and request some fics there maybe?


End file.
